


Pete's Song (Oh, My My My)

by barelyrachaelll



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, This was based off a Taylor swift song. Aren't all my fics?, clearly, idk what I'm doing yet, if you can't tell from the titlw, please encourage me to finish this lol, this one is Mary's song (oh my my my my)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyrachaelll/pseuds/barelyrachaelll
Summary: Based off a Taylor Swift song (fight me!) and basically just pete & Patrick's relationship throughout their life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I literally am in bed and I have jury duty in the morning so instead of sleeping, I'm gonna start a new fic bc I'm a mess.

Patrick is four the first time he meets Pete. Which makes Pete nine, and he doesn't really know why his mom wants him to play with this little kid next door. Really, Pete is _double_ Patrick's age. 

But he is bored, Pete can at least admit that to himself. He can only marathon Spongebob so long before he  _needs_ to find other means of entertainment. When he told his mom that, she had suggested he go play with the little boy that recently moved in next door. 

So Pete puts on his new sneakers and marches next door to do just that. A woman answers the door and when Pete asked if he could play outside with her son, she called out Patrick's name. Now, imagine Pete's surprise when a little kid came to the door. Surely Pete's mom knew the boy next door was a baby. What was Pete supposed to do with a baby? But when he momentarily considered going home to watch more Spongebob, he knew playing with Patrick would be the better option. 

That's how Pete finds himself playing with a child (Pete is nine, that's almost thirteen, which means he is practically a grown up now). As much as he doesn't want to admit it to himself, Patrick really isn't so bad to be around. He seems eager to please, so Pete appoints himself as the leader in the game they're playing. It's something like Pete is a king (hey, his name is Kingston) and Patrick is his loyal servant. Pete is really enjoying this game. Patrick isn't complaining either, so Pete thinks it's a win-win. 

All too fast, Pete's mom is calling him inside though, saying he needs to eat dinner, but she promises Pete can come back and play again tomorrow. Patrick frowns but nods his head, giving Pete a hug before he goes inside. This surprises Pete, but Pete just shrugs and hugs Patrick back.

 It becomes a thing after that, them playing. Since it's the summer, they get to play as much as they want without worrying about school. Sometimes Pete and Patrick play inside, other times they play outside, and Patrick's mom even took Pete to the pool with them a couple times! 

Soon enough, summer comes to an end. That means even though he really doesn't want to, Pete has to go back to school. It seems like the end of the world, and his mom assures him it's not when he tells her as much. But school means playing with Patrick less, and Patrick has sort of become his best friend. He's never had one before, but he's pretty sure that's what Patrick is. 

He tells him mom this. What if Patrick forgets him when he goes to school? Patrick is still little, even if he is a cool little one. Pete's mom laughs though, not taking his fears as seriously as he is, causing Pete to frown at her. 

"Baby," she tells him, "he will be here when you get home tomorrow. You can play with him then." And for some reason, Pete hadn't even thought of that possibility. He feels better, but he's still worried Patrick might forget him since he has to wait so long. 

Of course, Patrick doesn't forget him. When Pete runs inside after getting off the bus, Patrick and his mom both there waiting at the dining table with his own mom. They have cookies, and a cup of juice that Pete really hopes is for him. (He's tired okay, he just ran off the bus into his house. Also, school is more exhausting than he remembers.) Patrick jumps up, running to Pete as soon as he sees him. Pete embraces the hug willingly, grateful that Patrick still wants to be his friend. Patrick tugs his arms and pulls him outside, and Pete follows without question. 

It continues like that, Patrick there waiting when Pete gets home. Sometimes Patrick's mom is there, sometimes she isn't. Pete doesn't care, as long as Patrick is there. Things stay like this all through the school year, and that's just how Pete likes it.

Pete makes friends at school. Andy is really cool and comes over sometimes on the weekend, but he usually doesn't want to play with Patrick (he thinks Patrick is a whiny baby, even though Pete tries to tell him it's not like that), so Pete doesn't invite him over too much. He talks to other people too, like Gabe. Gabe is really cool. But even so, Patrick remains his number one. 

Then in April, it's Patrick's birthday. His birthday party is in their backyard and Patrick's mom invites some other kids to come play with them too. They're all little, like Patrick. Even though he's five now, he's still small. Pete kinda feels like a giant, with all the little ones running around him. After a while he feels left out of the games they're playing, so he goes and stands with his mom. It's not long before Patrick leaves the other kids to find Pete, though. 

Then it's June, and school is letting out the day before Pete's birthday. So when Pete has a water party and invited the kids from his class, Patrick is suddenly the odd man out. Pete plays with Patrick and tries to include him as much as he can, but he notices that Patrick doesn't quite fit in with Pete's friends as much as he does with Pete. 

The summer continues on without any problem, very similar to the summer before. They play almost every day, except when either family goes on vacation. Pete has Andy come stay a night a couple times, but not too often. It's okay, Pete and Patrick still have each other. 

But then it's time for school to start again. Pete will be in fourth grade, which just happens to be his second to last year of primary school. He's so excited that he's so big now. This also means that Patrick is starting kindergarten! Pete doesn't know what's more: Patrick's own excitement, or Pete's excitement for him.

Things change just a little bit, though. Pete didn't know what to expect when they see each other at school, but when Patrick runs up to him in the hall and hugs him, Pete wasn't expecting his school friends to make faces at him. Who's that, they ask. When Pete tells them it's his best friend, they scoff at him and tell him he can't be best friends with such a little kid. 

Pete himself frowns, not sure what to do. He keeps playing with Patrick at home, but sometimes at school he doesn't hug back as enthusiastically. He can tell it upsets Patrick, and that's not what he wants, honest, but he also doesn't want his friends making fun of him. It's the first time since they met in the beginning that Pete realizes that they are so far apart in age, and wonders if maybe he really can't be best friends with a little kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think & encourage me to finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't chosen for jury duty, yay! Also I'm at work making a deposit (or supposed to be lol) so instead I'm going to write. Welcome to teenage Peterick!

They stay friends, spending time together at home. Pete is never mean to Patrick, never, but sometimes at school he doesn't always wave at him when he sees him. Pete's older now, sixteen. He's about to get his license. He feels more like an adult, and seeing Patrick still being so young, it freaks him out sometimes. Patrick is still eleven, and Pete worries about him. He knows Patrick stills considers Pete his best friend, and Pete still adores Patrick, but he also wonders if maybe he's making Patrick feel like he has to grow up too soon.

The thing is, Patrick always wants to hang out with Pete and his friends, sort of like a tag along little brother. Pete doesn't mind, not really, but sometimes he sort of does. He and Patrick still get along really well and find things to do, but it's not like Pete can tell Patrick all about how he plans to get laid at the party this weekend. Patrick is still in middle school for crying out loud.

 It's almost the end of summer, which is always a bit stressful for Pete. Not only because school sucks ass and gives Pete major anxiety, but because he never really knows what to expect with his and Patrick's friendship. During the summers, they spend a lot of their time together, as they always have. Pete takes Patrick on adventures: showing him a new area in the woods he found, an old abandon house, a not well known Japanese restaurant, or even just taking him grocery shopping. They see Pete's friends sometimes when they're out, but mostly it's okay. His friends know not to fuck with Patrick.

Pete is still worrying about forcing Patrick to grow up, but the thing with that is, Patrick is already really mature. Even though he won’t, he feels like he can talk to Patrick about real shit, like how he would his friends. That doesn’t mean he’s going to share with Patrick how sometimes he doesn’t feel like there’s much of a point to living, or how he hates himself a lot of the time. He also wouldn’t tell him about all the sex shit, or partying, but somehow he thinks that would be easier than to tell him about the darkness he keeps hidden.

Patrick, though, has literally grown up observing Pete. So it really shouldn’t be a surprise when he picks up on some of Pete’s shadows. They’re on a commercial break for some stupid MTV show when Patrick decides it’s a good idea to ask Pete about it.

 "Hey, Pete, you know I love you, right?" is how he starts it.

"Course, Trick, you know I love you, too," Pete tells him, reaching out to mess with his hair. 

Patrick smiles, but Pete can tell there's more. "You know that you can also talk to me about anything, right? Like, I know you maybe think you can't because I'm young, but I'm still me, y'know, and you can still talk to me." Pete just nods, not sure what Patrick is getting at. Patrick continues, "So you know that I fucking love you, okay, and you can tell me anything. No matter what it is."

Pete smiles, both to himself and to Patrick. He really does love the kid. "Thank you. I know I can. Some stuff though, I can't just lay on you."

Patrick sighed, feeling a tad more frustrated than he was a minute ago. He knows something is wrong with Pete, even if he doesn't know exactly what it is. "Why? Why can't you? I'm your best friend, dammit, and I want to know what's going on. How am I supposed to make you feel better if I don't even know what's wrong." By the end, he sounds a bit torn. 

"Patrick, you're still young, still innocent. I can't just tell you all the shit that goes through my head."

"You can, though, you totally can. What if I telly you everything that goes through my head?" Patrick's voice perked up a little, hoping that would make Pete more willing to open up. It was little things like that, that reminded Pete that Patrick really was still young, that he couldn't tell him what was going on, not really. "Would that help, Pete? Cause I'll totally tell you anything you want to know."

Pete just shrugged, smiling a bit. Times like this was when he wishes Patrick was older the most, so that he could be honest. (Somewhere in the back of Pete's mind, he knew that even if Patrick was his own age, he probably still wouldn't tell him.) "Go for it, but I can't make any promises."

Patrick immediately starts telling Pete anything he can think of, from how excited he is for school, to all the movies he wants to see. Soon enough, Patrick is so caught up in the stories he's telling, that he forgets what even started the conversation. Pete thanks whatever God is above him and hopes Patrick doesn't bring it up again for the time being.

Things stay good, after that. Not that they ever were bad, but still. Pete gets his license and starts taking Patrick everywhere with him when he can, and Patrick grows up even more along side Pete. They still spend time together as much as possible, but they both also grow to find other friends. For a while, they get so caught up in other friends that they don't see each other much. That's okay, though, because Pete always wanted Patrick to grow up on his own, without Pete forcing the process to be sped up.

Before either of them realize it, it's been another five years and Pete is twenty, while Patrick has just turned sixteen. Patrick is much more on top of things, and he gets his license the day after his birthday. For his first drive by himself, he wants Pete to go with him. After much convincing, Patrick takes Pete to a park an hour away, just to have a silly little picnic with him. It's only when they're sitting on the blanket in the grass, with the wind blowing slightly, that Patrick looks over at him, laughing at some stupid joke Pete made. The sun hits Patrick just right, and his smile is blinding, and Pete realizes he might be fucked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Halloween!! Sorry I'm a mess and never write, but I do think about this all the time. So, here's the update I have yet to give.

It comes in bits and pieces after that. Patrick will be laughing and Pete's stomach will do somersaults, or Patrick will touch his shoulder and Pete’s skin will tingle after, or even Patrick will look at him a second too long and Pete can see some kind of future. It freaks Pete out and he feels weird about it. Sure, Patrick is sixteen now, but Pete is almost twenty-one.

 It’s on his twenty-first birthday that he really slips up. His friend Andy throws him a big birthday bash, and Pete secretly loves it. Andy knows this is Pete’s day, so he invites Patrick and his friend Joe to the party. Of course Patrick comes, why wouldn’t he, and Joe goes just because he knows there will be booze and weed.

 The party is all fine and dandy. Everyone has a fun time, Patrick drinks more than he usually would, and Pete spends more time watching Patrick that he usually would. (He blames this on the copious amounts of alcohol in his system.) It’s getting close to midnight when Pete realizes he is very drunk. Not just buzzed, but very drunk. Patrick is also drunk, but probably not as much as Pete is, which is okay. It is Pete's twenty-first birthday. It's in that moment that Joe tells a joke and Patrick laughs.

Pete is suddenly beside himself with jealousy. How dare Patrick laugh at someone else's jokes? He decides he is the only one that can make Patrick laugh from here on out, even though he knows that's all the beer talking. He also decides to tell Patrick as much. Patrick's eyes light up when he sees Pete, or at least that's how it looks.

“Hey, let’s get outta here,” Pete tells him, and even he realizes how much of a line that is.

“Why? Where?” Patrick questions, even as he is leaning into Pete and following him away from the crowd.

“You’re my best,” Pete tells him as an answer; not even catching the fact that he forgot to add ‘friend’ to the end of it. “I just wanna spend my birthday with you.”

Patrick smiles, mostly to himself. They lay in the grass and watch the stars like they have most of their lives. Pete remembers when he first met Patrick and how little he was, how little they both were. He thinks about how much they’ve both grown in the time they’ve known each other.  Pete has no idea where he would be if Patrick didn’t exist in his life. Or even if Patrick hadn’t wanted to stay friends all these years. He’s honestly just so thankful that they ended up in each other’s lives.

“You make me better,” Pete blurts out. He's surprised, not meaning to say it out loud.

“You’re drunk,” Patrick informs him, as if Pete wasn’t aware.

“I may be drunk, but I’m not lying.” And he wasn’t. Pete doesn’t like to think about the kind of person he would be without Patrick, but it’s certainly not something he’s interested in finding out.

“I don’t know where or who I would be without you. Promise me you’ll stay by my side forever?” Pete all but whines.

Patrick smiles and shakes his head, and there’s that future Pete sometimes sees.  “I’ll always have your back, Pete, you know that.”

Pete is so drunk, he knows, but maybe that’s the reason he moves his head so that it’s on Patrick’s stomach. “Just spend your life with me,” Pete suggests, and when Patrick laughs, Pete feels it. “I just wanna spend my life with you.”

Patrick runs his hands through his hair, causing Pete to push his head into Patrick’s hand more. “I would be honored.”

Pete pretends not to remember kissing Patrick’s stomach when he wakes up hungover, even though the feel of Patrick’s skin on his lips will linger forever.

\-   -   -

It's days before Patrick is to turn seventeen that Pete decides what he's going to do. He's spent a lot of time in the last several months remembering their conversation on his birthday, and even though he shouldn't remember it because of how drunk he was, but it rings clear in his mind. Patrick will be seventeen, the age of consent in Chicago. Not that Pete is going to try to have sex with him or anything, god no, not yet, but he would feel much better about having fallen in love with the boy when he's of legal age.

He doesn't know if Patrick has figured out how in love Pete is with him, but Pete thinks he probably isn't the best at hiding it anymore. Even Andy questions it occasionally. 

Pete told Patrick he would pick him up from school that afternoon, so when he's waiting in the line of cars to get him, he's got butterflies in his stomach. He's pretty sure he's going to ask Patrick if he can take him on a date. That's the plan at least, but he doesn't really know that he'll be brave enough to do it in the end. Patrick walks out of the school, bag slung over his shoulder and looking like a runway model, even though it is clear he's tired from school. When he sees Pete's old rundown car in the line, the smile that covers his face is blinding.

"Hey, Trick, how was your day?" 

Patrick throws his bag in the backseat and buckles his seat belt while saying, "It was fine, had a test today that I forgot about." He pushes his glasses up and Pete tries to hide his smile. Sometimes Patrick is just so cute that Pete doesn't quite know how to handle it all the time. 

"Aw, I'm sorry. Are we going anywhere or do you just wanna go home?" Pete questions, wondering if he would be more comfortable asking Patrick out in the comfort of one of their homes. Sometimes he wonders if it's odd that he still lives in his childhood home with his parents, but life is expensive and home is free right now.

"Home is good. Yours? I just wanna watch a movie I think," Patrick stuck out his lip a little, as if Pete needed any convincing.

Pete nodded and turned the music up for the ride home, thinking of how he could ask Patrick. When they get home they make their way to Pete's room, the same way they've been doing their whole lives. Pete flops down on his bed, waiting for Patrick to follow. When Patrick asks if they can cuddle, Pete agrees without hesitation, because they cuddle all the time and despite the fact that Pete is about to possibly change everything, he still wants Patrick close to him.

They're halfway through Labyrinth when Pete finally gets his life together.

"So, Patrick, I was thinking..."

Patrick turns to face him, eyebrows raised. "Yes?" he prompts, when Pete doesn't continue.

He realizes he's more nervous now that he's spoken. "What if I take you out?"

Patrick sits up straight. "What?"

Pete doesn't look at him. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he isn't sure this is it, so he continues laying down. He redirects his eyes to his hand, tracing patterns on his jeans. "What if I take you out? Like to dinner or some shit. A movie, maybe. I don't know."

"Like... on a date?" Patrick clarifies, obviously still trying to process this.

Pete just shrugs, though, suddenly not as confident as he talked himself into being. "I mean. Yeah. If you want." He takes this time to sneak a peek at Patrick's face. 

The smile he sees is unexpected. "What if I say yes?" Pete just wants to touch his face, because Patrick's tone of voice is similar to a child who can't believe his mom is really buying him the big toy he asked for.

"Then we go out."

"What if I say no?" he's raising his eye brows now, and Pete is pretty sure he's just fucking with him.

"Then we don't go out, and we pretend this never happened. We can even rewind the movie so we can pretend properly."

Patrick rubs his chin to show he's thinking, causing Pete to smile wider at how adorable Patrick is. He can't help the nerves he still has, but he thinks he's got a good chance.

"If I say yes, can I kiss you right now?" Patrick raises his eyebrows again, but Pete knows him well enough to hear the nervousness in his tone.

And if Pete thought kissing Patrick's stomach when he was drunk was good, it's nothing compared to kissing Patrick's lips when he's sober.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this was never supposed to be a long fic, so honestly probably this and maybe one or two more chapters after. its just based on the taylor song & supposed to go through the motions of that song. anyways, im in a writing mood, just rewatched the alpha dog video, and had Dave Navarro tweet me for the third time about Ink Master. SO LETS KILL IT.  
> update two minutes later: this bitch just tweeted me for a FOURTH TIME. HELL YEAH.

Before Pete can even realize it, it's been three years since they've been together. Patrick is in college, Pete has a job and finally his own place, and Patrick may or may not stay there more than he's at home. Honestly, it's both exactly like Pete imagined it would be and nothing like how he imagined it would be. Everything with Patrick just sort of flows. He ties the loose ends of Pete's life together, making Pete realize he didn't know how many frayed ends there really was. 

Pete spends a lot of time thinking, though, like he always has. And lately all those thoughts are revolving around the future. He's like twenty five now and really thinks about the future a lot, really wants to stabilize his future with Patrick. But Patrick is still only twenty, he's still so fucking young, and Pete has always hated making Patrick feel like he has to grow up too soon. He can see it though: kids, dogs, maybe a rabbit. Patrick coming home, kissing him at the door, raising a family. He wants it, bad. Pete never thought he would want to settle down, let alone so soon. Sure, he still likes to go out, even more when it was with Patrick, but lately being at home in bed watching bad horror movies seems better than being in a club, sneaking his boyfriend beers. 

He doesn't know if Patrick really wants the same thing as him. He knows Patrick loves him, thinks he probably always has from the beginning, but he doesn't know if he wants Pete to be his end. That's all Pete wants, to be Patrick's end, but only if that's what Patrick wants. He doesn't really know if Patrick wants to explore his options, or if he's content with just Pete. Pete would wait for Patrick, no questions asked, but what if when Patrick explored his options, he realized he liked those better than he liked Pete? It was just a scary though that Pete wasn't sure he was ready to offer in reality just yet. 

Patrick's class ended about four minutes ago, so he should be home soon. Pete has dinner ready (its just baked macaroni and cheese but it tastes pretty freaking good if you don't deny yourself happiness) and is just waiting for Patrick to get home. It only takes a few minutes for Patrick to pull up and walk in the door, smiling at Pete when he makes eye contact. Pete suddenly gets the feeling that everything makes sense again.

Everything about Patrick makes sense to Pete.

 

Pete's only good with words when it comes to writing poems about Patrick, not so much when it comes to trying to express his feelings. So, it's almost no surprise at all that he completely fucks up the relationship when he only means to ask Patrick about the future.

It goes like this: it's been several weeks now that Pete can only see babies and marriage and maybe various pets when he looks at Patrick. He still doesn't know if this is what Patrick sees, though. So, instead of just asking him like any sane person would, he beats around the bush.

"Hey, Trick," is how he starts out, "Do you ever think about seeing other people?"

And then his mind is screaming ABORT, ABORT, ABORT. That was _not_ what he meant to say at all. Obviously, that's not what Patrick was expecting to hear either, if the way he freezes and looks over at Pete with a 'what the hell' look is anything to go by. 

"Um, excuse me?" Patrick asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh." Suddenly, Pete doesn't even know how to talk. Then it almost feels like the darkness is creeping up on him, reminding him how much of an idiot. "I didn't quite mean it like that?" Pete hates how his voice sounds like a question.

"Is that something you fuckin' want, Pete? To see other people?" Pete shouldn't be surprised, Patrick has always sort of had a short temper, but his voice has fire to it right now.

"No! No, Patrick, I just. I don't know if that's what you want." Pete's falling in on himself, and it feels like this is going downhill fast and its only been a few seconds but it feels like it's been hours, and why did Pete think it would be a good idea to say anything at all, ever. 

Patrick puts his hand on his hip, daring Pete to say more. Patrick is literally only an inch shorter than Pete, but it feels like he's towing over him. "I don't know, man, sounds kinda like that's something you're interested in. I mean, why the fuck would that be something I want?" Patrick's voice isn't raised like it was before, but somehow the way he way his voice was even was worse than when he was yelling. "I don't know, Pete, if that's something you want, maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea."

Pete knows Patrick is saying that because he thinks that's what Pete wants, and yet, it still makes Pete feel like that's what Patrick wants. He tries to tell himself it's not, Patrick is just saying that, but that little voice that's been with him most of the night is very persistent. Pete knows his voice is soft and weak when he says, "I guess, if that's something you want."

Patrick sighs, and Pete never wanted to make him sigh like that. "I think I should just go home, at least for the night. Give us some time to think..."

Pete just nods, already ready to go to bed. He doesn't want Patrick to go home, he hasn't 'gone home' in almost two weeks straight, and he certainly doesn't want this stupid fight to be the reason Patrick goes home. He really doesn't want this stupid fight to be the one that ends his relationship with the most important person in his life. He hates himself at times like this, and the voice in his head is gloating at how right it was that he would fuck this all up.

Patrick goes to the room and packs a light bag, leaving Pete sitting at the kitchen table, wishing he was strong enough within himself to stop Patrick. As it is, he is too scared to make things worse, so he just watches Patrick go. When Patrick is at the door, he looks at Pete. His eyes look hurt, mirroring the look Pete is sure is on his own face. "I love you," he whispers, but he hopes it comes out like "don't go." It must not have, because Patrick just nods at Pete and closes the door softly when he's outside. 

 

 

Patrick is only gone for one day before Pete can't take fighting with him anymore. He calls Patrick and asks him to come home, and Patrick sounds like he wants to be strong and stay gone, but he agrees to come back anyway, much to Pete's relief. Patrick has only been inside the door for a second when Pete pulls him into a hug so tight you would think his life depends on it. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," Pete repeats over and over into Patrick's shoulder. 

Patrick nods and pulls back. "Did you mean that?" His voice has lost all the fire it held and it sounds just as small as Pete feels. "Do you really want to see other people?"

Pete shakes his head so hard and fast, it almost hurts. "No, baby, no. That's not what I want at all. I'm scared that's what  _you_ want. I just want to always be enough for you."

Patrick laughs but there's no humor behind it, only questions. "Why on earth would I want to see other people?"

Pete shrugs. "I don't know. I know you've really only been with me. I don't really know if you want to be with me until the end. I mean, I do, but what if one day you wake up and this isn't what you want?"

Patrick looks at Pete like he's stupid. He kisses Pete, soft and slow. When he pulls back he tells Pete, "Pete, Peter, baby, sweetheart. Listen. Just because those voices tell you bullshit like that doesn't mean it's real.  _This_ is real. We are real. I have loved you since I was four years old, and I'll love you until I'm a hundred and four years old."

Pete appreciates Patrick so much, honestly, and he knows whatever god is out there really did him a favor by putting Patrick in his life. "Well, shit. I hope we don't live for you to be a hundred and five."

Patrick laughs, and kisses Pete again, and Pete knows he's going to marry Patrick. 


End file.
